Breaking Free
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry makes sure that he and Remus get their happy ending, no matter how dark it seems. For edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge. Slash, character death, yaoi.  COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This is my answer for edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge.**

**Looker Over: Yeti100**

**Fear of the Dark**

Harry gave a large gulp as he looked around the dark dormitories, they looked so different in the night when everyone was asleep, and it was almost as if they took on a whole new personality to them. Gone in the day was the kind and welcoming dormitory and now in the night was the harsh and foreboding dormitory.

Harry tilted his head to the side as he listened out for the large clock to chime. He only had to wait a few minutes as the clock struck. Counting the strikes Harry found it was time, it was midnight on the correct night, and it was time to make his move.

Quickly and quietly Harry moved over to the edge of his bed, sheet's falling away to reveal that he was fully dressed, bending down nervously Harry took his shoes from where he had placed them earlier and put them on.

"Don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed," Harry chanted to himself as he placed his shoes on, "Don't look under the bed."

Quickly doing up his shoes Harry sat back up and took a deep breath, closing his eyes Harry gathered his courage again before opening them, this time determination shown in his eyes.

"I can do this and I will do this," Harry said, being careful to speak softly as to not wake his dorm mates, "I'm going to meet him if it's the last thing I do."

With that Harry stood up, grabbing his wand from its place on the bedside table and walked through the dormitory full of sleeping boys and to the stairs.

"First step Harry," Harry found himself saying, talking to himself like this seemed to be comforting, it made things less scary in some weird sort of way, "You can do this."

Taking his first step down the stairs Harry started to feel more and more confident, after all the first step is always the hardest. He slowly made his way down the twisting staircase, trying to ignore the feeling that was building up in the pit of his stomach; it seemed that being further away from his bed made Harry feel worse.

"Almost there Harry," Harry muttered softly as he looked at the other end of the staircase that was in sight, a soft orange glow of light from the fireplace that had been left burning to keep the common room warm gave off a soft and welcoming light, "You're almost out of the darkness."

Feeling strength in almost completing the first step of his mission Harry quickly jumped down several steps, ignoring the pain in his feet and ankles at the force of hitting the floor as he landed. Opening the door to the common room and stepping inside Harry allowed himself a deep sigh, he had made it through the first part.

If Harry could get down that staircase and into the common room then there was nothing stopping him from completing his mission.

"I won't be controlled by him," Harry swore as he picked up his cloak he had left down in the common room to stay warm for when he went out into the cold autumn night, "I won't let his threats come to anything."

With that Harry walked forward and picked up off of the mantelpiece a small empty jewellery box that was made of pure silver. The silver jewellery box was a work of art in itself if you looked closely at the patterns that decorated it but all Harry cared about was two things. It was small enough to hide in his cloak pocket without being noticed and was light to carry yet when you used it to hit someone with it was _very_ heavy.

Placing it in his pocket Harry allowed himself to stand next to the fire, basking in the bright warm light it gave off.

"There is no such thing as **fear of the dark**," Harry muttered to himself with a frown, "I've walked all over the school in the past six years, there's nothing to be scared off, and you're ready this time."

With that Harry moved away from the comforting light and towards the doorway that would lead out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry took several deep breaths as his heart beat widely in his chest.

Making sure that he wouldn't jump at every little noise Harry carefully placed his hand on the door handle and waited, waiting for any noise from the portrait on the other side to show if she was awake or asleep. After a few minutes of total silence besides the roaring of the fire Harry slowly pushed down on the handle and opened the door to give a sigh of relief, this night the Fat Lady wasn't in her painting.

Though this was a small victory Harry now found himself faced with the hallway in front of him. Anxiety and panic built up inside of Harry as he bit his lip nervously at the dark hallway, why did it have to be so dark for, why couldn't they meet up in the day for? Harry knew the answer to his questions but he couldn't help but to ask them.

"Better get this started then," Harry thought as he looked down the hallway.

Harry withdrew his wand and held it close to him, remembering his run in with Professor Snape in his third year Harry cast a _Lumos_ charm but this time he controlled the brightness, making it so he could see where he was going but it wasn't overly bright.

With one last check that he had the small silver jewellery box in his cloak pocket Harry moved forward, walking down the hallway towards the moving staircases.

As Harry moved through the school he couldn't help but allow his mind to wonder to just how he had gotten himself into this situation to the level that he was sneaking out at midnight to meet _him_. Harry balanced as he continued to walk, he was walking to the forbidden forest to meet a Death Eater of all people.

'Guess McGonagall was right,' thought to himself as he turned a corner, 'Pure luck gets me out of a lot of situations.'

Harry couldn't help but to thank Lady Luck, at least sometimes it seemed as if she was on his side. Through he couldn't help a small laugh as he thought of his friends reactions to what he was about to do. Hermione would be proud that he was going to do this with a well thought-out plan though she'd have a yell at him afterwards, ignore him for a few weeks then everything would go back to normal. Ron would just cheer him on and ask if he could join in the next time he went Death Eater hunting before following Hermione, not wanting to lose his girl.

Harry finally made it to the moving stairs, looking at them Harry gave a sigh of relief as he found that they weren't moving.

'Must be some sort of health and safety spell' Harry thought as he ran down the strangely still staircases, 'Weird, with everything that's gone on in this place this would be the last thing to cross my mind.'

Harry didn't look a gift horse in the mouth though as he moved down the stairs, two at a time. In no time at all Harry had made it down the stairs and was now standing in the entrance hall looking at the large oak doors which was shut.

Remembering the trick Sirius had told him once about how they had gotten out of the castle at night to join Remus during the full moon Harry walked over to the left hand side of the right hand side door and gave three sharp knocks, one after the other. Harry then paused for a few minutes before giving another three sharp knocks.

Harry watched as a small door appeared within the doors, this one open, allowing Harry to exit from the castle and out onto the school grounds.

As Harry took his first step through the small door he paused and looked back at the dark and empty entrance hall, he could go back, he could pretend that all of this never happened, he wouldn't have to worry about being in the dark outside if he went back. No, he couldn't, Harry had to do this, he just had to, if not for himself then for everyone else.

'It's my duty' Harry thought as he quickly walked out into the school grounds, 'I've got nothing to be afraid of, this will go fine, I'm meant to do this.'

As Harry walked out into the night he felt the cold midnight air wash against his face causing him to gasp at the coldness it held. Trying to ignore the coldness Harry looked around, he knew that he was due to meet up on the border line of the Forbidden Forest but first he had to know just what part. Walking along the whole border of the forest would be too much.

A sudden flash of fur in the moonlight caught Harry's attention. _He_ was here, and it was time that Harry put _him_ in his place. He wouldn't let _that man_ control Remus, himself or anyone again.

Fear of the dark be damned, he was going to do this.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope this is alright, I hope it's not horrible or anything! Hope I've not messed this fic up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This is my answer for edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge.**

**Looker Over: Yeti100**

**Silver**

**Chapter 1 has been looked over by Yeti100 and has been improved if anyone is interested in rereading chapter 1 now it's been looked over.**

Harry carefully walked closer to the forbidden forest, his heart pounding in his chest, knowing that this could be the last time. The last time that he could turn back, the last time he could look up at the star filled night sky, the last time Harry could do a lot of things but in his heart he knew it was the best thing to do, he just _had_ to do this.

'You're a Gryffindor Harry' he thought as he continued to walk down the path, 'Stop being so silly. You've got your plan, you know what to do, this is all going to end tonight."

As Harry walked down the path, his body stiff and his eyes straight ahead Harry couldn't help but to reflect on just why he was doing this for.

_Flash back_

"_Remus? Is that you?" Harry asked as he looked up from his book, "I take it that the full moon is over then? Did everything go alright?"_

_Harry paused as he listened to a series of strange thuds that came from the backdoor which grew louder as they came closer. Thinking that it was only Remus, too tired to answer and struggling after the full moon left his wand on the table with his book._

"_Remus?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked around Lupin cottage, "Are you alright? Do you need any potions?"_

_No answer, Harry's heart began to beat, the feeling of dread started to build up in his throat. Paying no attention to the feelings, hoping that it was just him being jumpy Harry continued onwards, he was after all in Lupin Cottage; Remus had warded it heavily for the full moon._

"_Remus?" Harry asked once again as he walked into the kitchen to only find himself wishing he had brought his wand as he found himself being thrown against a kitchen wall._

"_Pup, what a surprise," the gruff voice of Fenrir Greyback came to Harry's ears, "It seems that things won't be as I planned."_

_Harry pulled himself together, Remus had warned him about Greyback, Harry knew it all._

"_You bastard!" Harry cried out in anger, "Why can't you leave Remus alone? You're not his!"_

_Greyback gave a dark chuckle, "Oh I don't belong to him, he belongs to me."_

_Harry watched in horror as Greyback gave a dark smirk as he lifted the still form of Remus Lupin up, Remus' body dangling like a ragdoll in Greyback's hold, brining Remus to him Greybcak gave the other male a rough and uncaring kiss on the lips before throwing him to the side. Luckily Harry managed to grab Remus in time to cushion the impact._

"_Ah the little pup wants to be part of the pack to," Greyback said with a dark smirk, "Let's see...I think that-"_

_A short sharp howl cut Greyback's words off. Watching Greyback Harry realised that this was a blessing for them and a curse for Greyback._

"_Damn it, this isn't over pup," Greyback growled out angrily as he turned and walked towards the exit, "I'll be back and when I am I'll make sure Remus is mine and you'll be taken into consideration too. You'll both be mine."_

_Harry held Remus close to him as he watched Greyback leave, it seemed that Greyback had set his eyes on Remus and Harry, as mate and pup._

_Watching the alpha werewolf leave them Harry promised that no matter what might happen he wouldn't allow Greyback to take Remus away from him, Remus was his last link to his parents and Sirius, he was the closest thing Harry had to a father and he wasn't about to give that up._

_End of Flash back_

"Ah puppy! I see you've got my message," Greyback said causing Harry to jump.

Looking around Harry realised that he had been so lost in thought he never noticed as his feet carried him to Greyback.

"I'm here Greyback so leave Remus alone," Harry growled out, his hand wrapping around the small **silver** jewellery box in his cloak pocket.

"Oh no, I don't want you for a mate pup," tutted Greyback with a smirk, "I want my Remus which is why we're here."

Harry couldn't help the wolf like growl that escaped his lips, "I thought we agreed that no matter what happened tonight that you'd leave Remus alone, let him stay with his true mate, I'll take his place!"

"You sound like a real wolf pup," Greyback chuckled, "So much in fact I'm going to take you back to the pack and find a nice alpha for you to mate with. Just think you'll be able to stay with Remus but-"

At Greyback's words Harry lost it, with an animalistic look in his eyes Harry pulled out the **silver** jewellery box and pressed it into Greyback's bear chest. Harry used all of his strength to keep the silver jewellery box on Greyback's body as the Werewolf cried out and tried to move away from the item that was causing him so much pain.

"You damn pup," Greyback swore as he felt himself growing weaker, "I won't let you get away with this you insolent pup."

With a growl Greyback lunged forwards and bit Harry on the shoulder, Harry didn't react through, he kept his concentration on making sure Greyback would die along with him.

Time passed by as the two remained in a state of checkmate, neither wanting the other to win. Harry felt the world starting to shake as he lost more and more blood; he had to give a sigh of relief as he heard a familiar cry and a green light hit Greyback square in the chest.

Knowing that Greyback was now dead Harry allowed darkness to take him over, not caring if the person who had killed Greyback was friend or foe, for all Harry cared about what that Greyback was dead and Remus was free.

Remus was free to be with his true mate and that was the only thing that mattered to Harry.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This is my answer for edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge.**

**Looker Over: Yeti100  
><strong>

**Confession**

Harry gave a groan as he felt himself coming to; he felt a sharp throb in his left hand shoulder where Greyback had bitten him. He gave a groan as he allowed his hands to wrap around soft bed sheets.

It was then that he realised that he was no longer on the cold forest ground with Greyback on top of him; he was now lying in a hospital bed, his wounds bandaged and taken care of.

"Pup," a nervous voice came to Harry's ears, "Please pup, wake up."

Harry's heart shattered into a million pieces as he heard the heart filled plea from the man he thought of as a father figure. Trying to fight the weight that was on his eyes he tried to open them only to find that he couldn't.

"Please pup, I don't think that I could go on without you," Remus said between sobs, "I don't care if you're a werewolf, please pup please, just come back to me."

Harry gave a frown as he listened to the heart filled plea, he couldn't leave Remus alone he just couldn't, not after everything he had done to make sure that the man could live happily.

"Please pup," Remus cried, Harry felt a loving hand on his forehead, "Pup, I don't care if you're a werewolf now, nor does your lover, please wake up."

Remus' words caused Harry to suddenly remember, he had been bitten by Greyback, he hadn't of thought that he'd be a werewolf after all Greyback had bitten him on a none full moon night and in his human form. Yet it seemed that he had been wrong, he was now a werewolf.

Harry felt the edges of his eyes lighten up, his body began to feel like someone had ran over it with a car through he found that slowly he could open his eyes.

"Harry?" Remus asked, the hope in his voice shattering Harry's heart, "Please, Harry if you wake up I'll do my **confession**! I'm in love with a Slytherin, just like you!"

"Who's the lucky snake then?" Harry managed to gasp out between bouts of pain.

"HARRY!" Remus cried out, tears of relief flooding down his face, "Oh I thought you were dead, that you had given up…oh you must be in so much pain! POPPY! HARRY'S AWAKE!"

Poppy came out of her office with a sigh, she had been waiting and ready for this, "I know Remus or have you forgotten about the charm to alert me to my patients status I have?"

Remus gave a bright red blush as he stood up and backed off to allow Poppy to check Harry over.

"What's this about a **confession** then?" Harry asked tiredly but with a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Tell me about him."

Poppy gave a suffering sigh as she checked Harry over, "Go ahead Remus, it seems with Mr. Potter's track record if I allow this then it should be fine."

Remus gave a heart filled chuckle as he moved back to where he was before and placed a hand on Harry's.

Harry turned and gave a 'well, begin already' look while allowing Poppy to do her tests.

"Well pup, I'm in love with Severus Snape," Remus said with a bright red blush on his face, "We have been for a while now, I broke it off because of what happened with Greyback and all…"

Harry listened with interest though when his eyes hit a dark still shadow Harry's eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's.

"Tell more?" Harry said as he allowed Poppy to give him potions to heal him, "Please?"

Remus gave a chuckle at his pups' words, "Alright, well when I see Severus I feel my heart jumping out of my chest, up my throat and out of my mouth, it's as if I've eaten too much chocolate but it's worth it, it's as if I've gone into another world and I see only Severus, I feel like I'm looking at a handsome God when I look at him. I feel my knees go weak and my legs turn to jelly. It's like anything and everything in the world that's wrong just disappears when I see him."

Both Poppy and Harry gave a chuckle at Remus' **confession** as they shared a knowing look as Poppy finished giving Harry potions.

"What?" Remus asked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side reminding everyone of a puppy.

"You can have him, just go easy on him," Harry said with a smirk, thanks to Poppy's healing skills his throat had healed, "Hurt him in any shape or form and I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Pup?" Remus asked in confusion, "What are you on about?"

"I believe that he is talking to me," a dark voice came to Remus' ears causing the werewolf to shiver, "And I do believe that I will take him up on his offer after your little **confession** Remus."

The next thing Remus knew was that he had was now being carried away from his smirking pup on the shoulder of Severus Snape. Remus had to give a blink and gape like a fish as he felt Severus smack his behind.

"Enjoy yourselves!" a laughing Poppy called out with a laughing Harry, "I'll be happy to help you both out in any way I can!"

Harry watched with a smile on his face as his father figure was carried off to be with the man he loved. It was then that Harry decided that even if he couldn't be with the one he loved at least Remus was with the one who he loved and it seemed that Severus returned his feelings just as strongly.

With a sad sigh Harry settled down for a nap with Poppy's approving nod. Loneliness clouding his head and heart. Through Harry never noticed another, smaller, shadow watching him.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This is my answer for edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge.**

**Looker Over: Yeti100  
><strong>

**Why Not?**

Harry lied in the hospital bed and listened as the large clock struck once again showing that it was now midnight. He had been in the Hospital Wing for a week since the full moon and it had been full of potions, sleeping and healing. To say the least Harry was sick of it.

With a sigh Harry turned onto his side to look out of the window that was not far from his bed. Looking out at the stars Harry couldn't help the smirk on his face to form as he remembered Remus' last visit.

Remus' last visit had involved an overprotective Severus (of both Remus and now Harry) a pair of _very_ satisfied males and Remus having a strange limp as he walked which only made Severus' smirk grow.

Though if it wasn't for Severus pointing it out, turns out the man was a vampire and he now considered Harry his chide, Harry would of never noticed the shadow that appeared every night without fail just on the edge of the Hospital Wing. Watching the shadow from the corner of his eye Harry decided that the shadow meant no harm…for the moment. All that mattered was if the shadow, whoever it was, decides to enter or not enter the Hospital Wing.

'Why is it always me?' Harry thought with a sigh, 'I got rid of Voldermort, then Greyback, now I've got myself a new stalker. Why me?'

The sound of footsteps at the entrance of the Hospital Wing came to Harry's newly improved hearing.

'And they're back' Harry thought with a roll of his eyes 'Why is it always me? **Why not?** I'm fate's favourite toy after all.'

Harry gave another sigh as he purposely ignored the shadow. His mind went over everything he had learnt in the past few days, he was now a werewolf. At least he didn't have to put up with the false friends and fans anymore, he knew that the ones who stuck next to him through this were his true friends.

"Harry," a ghost like voice came to Harry's ears, the voice sounded like bells softly chiming in the wind, "Please Harry."

Harry ignored the voice even through his curiosity had been raised; he didn't allow his Gryffindor nature to control him and allowed his Slytherin side to the front. Instead of rushing up and attacking the shadow that had been haunting him he would wait, wait and see what it would do. After all this is the first time it had talked.

"**Why not**?" the shadow said, the voice seemed to match the laugh.

Harry felt himself frowning in confusion, why not, what was the strange shadow on about? He froze as he heard footsteps echoing throughout the Hospital Wing, the footsteps were getting closer, the shadow was walking towards him.

Harry's hand slowly and carefully went to a small slot in the bed which he had found was a good place to hide his wand. Bringing it out Harry's hand tightened around it, he didn't know who it was but Harry was determined to not allow it to happen like it did with Greyback again.

"**Why not**? Why don't you tell me?" the voice said once again causing Harry to frown.

'So it's a student or teacher, not a spirit or anything else' Harry thought with a frown as he ran over those he knew, 'Can't be a House Elf or a Centaur so yeah...definitely a teacher or student.'

Harry's thoughts were suddenly cut off as he felt a hand running through his hair, later Harry would look back on this moment and admit that those fingers in his hair felt like heaven. He kept still as the shadow's hands ran through his hair, the feeling of the hand felt like a human hand and along with the smell he was now getting from the shadow he was sure the shadow was a male human and a student at that.

"My Harry, why can't you just tell me your feelings," the male said, his hand never stopping running through Harry's hair, "I return your feelings my little pup of a mate, I wait for you, I hope you'll come to me but it seems that we never do things the normal way."

Harry gave a confused frown as he listened to the words spoken by the person, so he had a male version of a fangirl on his hands, but this male student felt different, he didn't feel like the other fan's he knew or like Ginny and her obsession to become the next Lady Potter, which had landed her in St. Mungos Syrhaite unit alongside Neville's parents.

"My Harry, my pup, oh how I love you," the male said, the power of his loving travelling through his voice, "Your like a gem in a pile of buttons, your like an angel from heaven, if I am dark then you are light."

As Harry listened to the words that were being spoken he felt a large sweatdrop forming, for a male student to be saying this kind of thing it could only be one person.

"Oh my sweet Harry," the other male said in an almost crooning manor, "Fear not for I shall still love you, be you human or werewolf I shall love you all the same!"

Those words for Harry sealed the other's fate.

"Blaise you big idiot!" Harry cried out, throwing a pillow at the shadow, now known as Blaise Zabini, "Why the hell didn't you just come in here on the first day you could like a normal person!"

Blaise gave the pouting Harry a smirk, "But my beloved would it be the same? Neither of us are normal so why do it the normal way? Besides don't you agree that being normal is not all its cracked up to be?"

Harry gave a groan at Blaises words, "Blaise, what are you doing here at this time of night, every night for that matter. Are you playing the shy and nervous lover or what?"

"I'm just letting your wolf side get used to me is all," Blaise said, his nose went playfully into the air, "I wanted your wolf side to know me inside out for when we have our make out sessions."

"BLAISE!" a red faced Harry cried out, the spying portraits gave a chuckle and some muttered about young love, "Please! How do you even know that I'm in love with you?"

"Because we've been lovers for now...," Blaise paused as he counted up in his head much to Harry's amusement, "Three whole minutes!"

Harry let out a groan, "And where did you find out this information and where did you get the sugar from?"

"Needed the courage to tell you how I feel," Blaise smirked through to Harry it looked less scary as time went by and more like a small child who had gotten the best of their parents, "The House Elves when they found out about what I was planning they gave me all the 'courage' I needed."

Harry let out a moan as he watched the normally cool and collected Slythinern to go from being something of a mini Severus Snape to a large hyper 2 year old.

"Oh, your puppy and bat told me," Blaise suddenly said causing Harry to look at him with wide eyes.

"How did they know?" Harry asked eyes wide in worry, "I made sure to never tell anyone."

"Well..." Blaise began, a smirk plastered on his face as he sat down next to Harry on the Hospital Bed, "Let's just say that you talk in your sleep a lot."

At that Harry went bright red and buried his face in his hands much to a laughing Blaise' amusement.

"You won't find it so funny when you get a killer headache from all that sugar you've eaten," Harry muttered with a pout, "You're an idiot you know that?"

Blaise gave another smirk as he placed himself to be lying next to Harry spooning the smaller male, "But I'm your idiot."

"Got that right," Harry said, too tired to care, "I'm too tired to care what you do, you're lucky I like you so much and your too hyper on sugar to do anything other then sleep it off. I'm not accepting to be your lover, we'll see about it in the morning."

Blaise gave a small smile as he snuggled up to Harry, "Yes love, in the morning."

"Mine," Harry muttered half asleep as he laid back down next to Blaise, "My mate, wolf side agrees so no going anywhere, you'll be dealing with the emotions tomorrow."

Blaise gave a chuckle as he watched his mate fall asleep, yes tomorrow the fireworks would fly and if Blaise could help it he wouldn't be in the line of fire.

If only he knew, if he did then he'd of been long gone.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes Harry's ooc but he is in the whole fic and at the moment his too tired with staying up so late every night because of 'The shadow' aka Blaise so cut Harry so slack!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This is my answer for edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge.**

**Looker Over: Yeti100  
><strong>

**Dare**

Giving a large yawn Harry found himself being held in strong and protective arms, it was then that the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him.

Harry let out a low growl, if Blaise thought that he had an easy time with Harry going 'oh, we're mates so happily ever after' then Blaise would have another thing coming.

Being careful as to not wake the other in the bed Harry slipped out of bed and landed with a bum on the cold floor. He was healed from the battle with Greyback but his body was still weak and in need of rest but now was not the time.

'Now then, where did I put it?' Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his slippers, 'I know I put that potion vile somewhere after I won it in a **dare**. I just know I did."

Harry made a move to finish putting his slipper onto his right foot when a sudden short but sharp pain ran over his foot.

"Found it," Harry muttered angrily, "Hope it's not broken after everything."

Looking it over Harry gave a sigh and once again thanked magic; he had placed several protection charms on the potion vile as soon as he had gotten it.

"Let's see if dear old lover boy can keep up with me," Harry said with an evil grin on his face as he took the cork out of the potion vile, "If he thinks that I'll go down without a fight then he's wrong, now let's see..."

Harry gave a smirk, the only reason he had behaviour the way he did last night was pure and simple, exhaustion. He had stayed up the last few nights watching the strange shadow, now that he knew who it was Harry had been able to get the first good night's sleep in a while.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Blaise had his arms wrapped around Harry as if protecting him from anything and everything, nope it had nothing to do with the safety, love and protection that he felt Blaise gave him in that simple hug.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Harry slowly poured the potion onto Blaise, watching with an evil glint in his eyes as the potion got to work. As the potion slowly seeped into Blaise's skin the other male's skin changed to a bright red and gold colour.

"Blaise, Blaise," Harry whispered, being careful with the words he chose to use, "You've got to wake up, I need to give you a proper thank you."

"Harry?" Blaise said in confusion for a few seconds until he remained last night, "What is it love?"

Harry placed the most innocent look on his face, "I never knew that you loved me _that_ much! I guess for you to do that you _must_ be serious."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked sleepily.

'I'm loving that **dare** that got me that potion' Harry thought in amusement before speaking, "Well Blaise you didn't have to go to all that trouble of making yourself Gryffindor colours for me."

That got Blaise fully awake, "WHAT!"

And so Harry watched with a large smirk on his face as Blaise looked over his new colours mortified in a nearby mirror. Harry couldn't help the laughter as Blaise tried to get rid of the colours only for them to come back and this time with abundance.

Even if Blaise and Harry where mates and Harry had finally gotten his happily ever after it wouldn't mean Harry would go down easily, oh no, he'd give it everything he got and more...plus he owed that bat and dog duo a good prank.

'Yes, it is' Harry thought as he watched the fruits of his prank, 'Life is good.'

**The End.**

**And there is the end of my attempted answer for edgy satsuma's 5 chapters with prompts challenge! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
